


Home is Where the Clarke Is...

by Aiepathy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bellamy Blake Misses Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Reunion, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluffy, Minty - minor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Reunions, bellarke reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiepathy/pseuds/Aiepathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes home and Bellamy finally does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Clarke Is...

Bellamy is monitoring a spear throwing lesson when she appears at the large gate at the entrance of Camp Jaha. Her face is covered in kohl and her arms are bare, showing dark designs clearly much more permanent than kohl. She wears a long, sleeveless leather cloak buttoned over long pants. She doesn’t look like the Clarke who left Bellamy behind, the Clarke who bore the burden of her people so that they didn’t have to. Her hair has grown out and is braided into several small braids which eventually combine into a single larger braid trailing the length of her back. Her face is darker though it holds no cuts or scratches only a couple small scars which had obviously healed long before. It’s an odd thought, but she doesn’t look as dirty or sick as Bellamy imagined she might.

Without realizing what he’s doing Bellamy begins to walk away from the lesson, finding himself breaking into a run for Clarke who is standing motionless as the gate lifts. A crowd forms when they see Bellamy running, their attention piqued by the opening gate. He knows he should slow down, should do everything in his power to avoid alarming the camp, but Clarke is within feet of him for the first time in months and something is physically pulling him to her.

Clarke remains motionless, however, not stepping through the gate even though it’s fully open. Bellamy hesitates when he realizes this, but then finds himself again and slowly walks towards Clarke. He stops immediately in front of her, a hand finding her forearm and says, “So, we’ve met again.” voice overflowing with emotion.

This seems to thaw Clarke out as she lifts her arm and grasps his, returning the words, voice slightly rough as though she hasn’t used it in a couple days. It occurs to Bellamy that she probably hasn’t. Looking at her she must have found a home with grounders somewhere, but the trek from that location to Camp Jaha had to have been a sizable one at least outside the Trikru’s territory.

Other running feet begin to approach and Bellamy tenses. It’s too good to be true. She isn’t really back; this is just another nightmare, or maybe she is back, but she’s also led the grounders to their camp.

“Clarke. Clarke,” Abby Griffin’s voice breaks through Bellamy’s worry. Soon her body also does, shoving Bellamy out of the way and wrapping her arms around her daughter.

Kane coughs awkwardly and says, “Maybe we should take all of this inside so the gate can be closed.”

His request is heeded by Abby who still has an arm around Clarke’s shoulder as she attempts to guide her inside. Kane’s instructions are, however, once again forgotten when Monty and Raven both fling themselves at Clarke. Abby unwillingly disengages as the two young adults embrace her returned daughter.

Bellamy can feel something swelling inside him as he looks at the scene. The arkers are intrigued but keep their distance, but now he sees that the forty-seven have made a sort of semi-circle around them and are greeting Clarke individually.

When Clarke is done Abby says, “Clarke, honey. Why don’t you come with me? You need some rest, you can stay with me as long as you need.”

Clarke freezes once again, going as motionless as she had when she first arrived back at camp. Her eyes flit around until they found Bellamy, then they still. Bellamy edges his way closer to Clarke as she speaks to her mother, “I can’t stay with you.”

“And why not? I need to make sure you’re okay.” Abby insists cupping her daughter’s cheeks in her hands.

“I’m staying with Bellamy,” Clarke says then pauses, eyes widening as she realizes what she has said. She quickly composes herself and finds Bellamy’s eyes. He nods slightly, a silent affirmation that she hasn’t just lied to her mother, an affirmation that he’s waited for her to repair herself, to bear her people’s burden, and to find herself once again.  
Not wishing to cause a scene, Abby exhales an exasperated breath and says, “You’ll need to come to medical, Clarke, honey.”

As Abby begins to lead her away Bellamy calls out, “Everyone back to work.” The forty-seven hold back as though they know something is being left unspoken. The rest of Camp Jaha, the arkers, make their way back to their tasks including Kane who nods at Bellamy and his people as he passes. “I know most of you want to see or speak to Clarke, but I’m requesting that you guys wait until dinner tonight. We need to debrief what happened while she was gone and that’ll take the rest of the evening.” The forty-seven nod knowingly. Clarke may have been gone, but her authority never was. Bellamy had in her absence secured a sort of agreement with the arkers, an agreement that Bellamy’s input would be valued equally to that of Abby and Kane, and when Clarke returned, because Abby and Bellamy could never say ‘if’, she would assume the fourth council spot; two arkers, two skaikru, a fair and representative society.

Bellamy turns to Miller whose arms are wrapped around a virtually inconsolable Monty and says, “You two have the evening off.” Monty had been a pretty solid emotional wreck since they had returned; PTSD and depression fueling each other.

Next he turns to Monroe and says, “Take over spear training. If you need me I’ll be in medical.” He pauses then adds, “Try not to need me.”

The forty-seven disperse, going back to their jobs while Monty and Miller walk slowly to the small room in the dropship they had been sharing since their return, both terrified of being alone at night and even more terrified of being with their parents, or in Monty’s case, Jasper’s parents.

Bellamy tries not to look too eager or anxious or terrified, but still finds himself walking as fast as he can without calling it a jog for the medical bay where he knows he’ll find Clarke. The moment Bellamy steps into the medical bay Jackson is ushering him to the back where he assumes Clarke is, hidden behind a large tarp which creates the illusion of privacy.

He’s proven right when Jackson instructs him to sit outside the ‘room’ until Clarke’s examination is done. Bellamy knows that means he is in actuality waiting for Abby to finish her reunion with her daughter.

Almost an hour later Abby walks out and says, “We’re having a full debriefing with Kane in half an hour. Until then Clarke says she want to speak with you.” Despite the full sentences her tone is curt and her mannerisms tell Bellamy that their relationship hasn’t changed as much as he thought it had while Clarke was away. Abby still views him as a bad influence on her daughter; the janitor from Factory Station who was too old for her and had too much blood on his hands. She still views him as a threat to Camp Jaha’s carefully crafted and executed order.

Despite this Bellamy makes an effort. He smiles and thanks her. Clarke’s back, he doesn’t have time for negative emotions. Not when his soul is flying this high. He doesn’t care what Abby has to say in this moment because he’s home. Clarke is his home, he thinks as he ducks through the curtain and lays eyes on the woman in front of him who is so different, yet so familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you feel about the characterization. I've written some Bellarke before but never published any, so I'm not sure about it. This is also the first time I've ever tried kind of coming from Bellamy's point of view, so tell me how you feel about that.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
